paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate Chest
Pirate Chests Alongside the dock a Pirate's Chest will appear every now and then. This Chest will contain some money or a piastre. The amount of money you get depends on the XP level you are at. To open the Chest, just tap on it. Pirate Chest's booty per Level The Pirate chest rewards increase every level. You also have a chance of receiving one Piastre instead of the cash. It seems that the piastres appears randomly (players have speculated that picking up the chest 3 times in a row might trigger a piastre, or tapping the chest at the end of its 2 hour appearance, but every one of these suggestions has turned out to me co-incidental as they have not been able to be repeated and sometimes people just get a piastre on the first collection of the day at a random time. Also, from v1.1.10 since chest appearances and disapearances no longer occur in the 2hr/5hr cycle and with cleaning and other daily bonuses, the "value" of the chest has been significantly diminished so no one really cares about specifically cracking the code exactly any more, unless someone literally cracks the game-code and answers this. Also there would likely be a booty amount for Levels 1-3 but players fly through these levels before the chest has a chance to appear. Edit!: I get a pirate chest in level 2 and i put it in the table;) Pirate chest appearances The Pirate Chest reappears 5 hours after it was emptied or sinks. You have 2 hours to pick it up before it sinks. ie. If you miss your chance to pick up the chest in 2 hours, it will reappear in another 5 hours. So if the last chest you picked up was at 10:30pm, the next chest would be at 3:30am. If you like to sleep, and do not wake up before 5:30am the next morning, you will have to wait until 10:30am to get the next one. Then if you pick it up at say 12:20pm, it will reappear at 5:20pm and remain until 7:20pm. This was confirmed by multiple players watching and timing the chest appear and then heart-breakingly watching it sink uncollected. Since v1.1.10 the chest does not seem to disappear according to the old schedule, likely to do with the new Android notification service. Android Notifications As of game v1.1.10 (build 46) September 8, 2011 the appearance of the Pirates Chest sometimes (perhaps only once a day?) triggers a notification event on Android devices which says, "A chest found on your island! Return to island and check for treasures!" Also, when opening any chest, a dialog window now opens describing the contents of the chest. There are occasionally other notification messages also, such as: "Your islanders miss you! Return to island and build two structures!" Land Chests from v1.2.5/v1.2.7+ * Note: v1.2.5 was extremely unstable and quickly replaced with v1.2.6 reverting back to the previous code. Thus: For new players starting from v1.2.7+ there are now Pirate Chests in the new Land Regions that you can only get to once you unlock (buy) those regions. These Land-based Pirate Chests drop a scroll one time each only. It is an added bonus to unlocking new regions. * Note: Older players on older versions who had already unlocked some or all Land Regions, get all the scrolls from the regions they've unlocked already the first time they open the regular Water-Pirate Chest after upgrading to v1.2.7+ Wow! You found a pirate treasure chest hidden on the island! In each secret pirate chest you can find more and more valuable items! Unlock new regions and find all of the chests! and chance of a new land region]]